Perfect Couple
by Die ara
Summary: Aku bersamanya lebih lama dari siapapun bahkan dari keluargaku sendiri. Aku tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana hidupku tanpanya. Sampai keadaan menuntutku bahwa kami harus berubah. Bahwa tak perlu lagi membohongi diri dan kalah pada takdir./ "Jika kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan lancar, kenapa tak mengatakannya kepada ayahku, hm?"/ "Bukan. Cium di bibirku, Naruto."/ My Second Naruhina.


**Perfect Couple**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Peran Tertukar  
**

 **Genre : Romance-F** **riendship**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

Alunan musik klasik nan santai selaras dengan suasana di sana. Dalam bar sederhana yang bernuansa campuran. Tradisional megah plus modern yang mewah. Masih belum terlalu malam, namun cukup ramai. Lebih banyak remaja ketimbang orang dewasa. Namun semua terlihat beretika. Seakan mereka tahu tempat apa yang tengah mereka singgahi saat ini.

Di atas meja bar yang berwarna merah tua, terlihat seseorang duduk menelungkupkan kepalanya. Gadis dewasa berambut biru kelam. Mengenakan rok span jeans pendek, dan kemeja peach yang kasual. Matanya terpejam seolah lelap. Siapun dapat melihat wajah ayunya yang damai. Seolah mengabaikan orang-orang lain yang mungkin bakal berbuat tak senooh. Karena sepenuhnya dia tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Gadis itu sendirian. Terpejam lelap dan terlihat sendu. Mungkin saja dia mabuk. Atau memang benar-benar tidur. Hingga datang dua lelaki sebaya yang mendekatinya. Melihat-lihat si gadis, dan berbisik entah apa. Kemungkinan mudah di tebak. Salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh.

"Lebih baik kalian jangan mengganggunya, terlebih menyentuhnya." Interupsi seorang lelaki berseragam dengan mengelapi sebuah gelas di tangannya. Sudah pasti dia Barman-nya. "Kalian baru pertama kali kesini?" Tanya dia pada dua orang itu.

"Sudah dua kali."

"Pantas saja. Kalian tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Dua orang itu menggeleng pertanda benar.

Barman berambut nanas itu menaruh gelasnya, dan mengambil gelas baru lagi untuk dilap. "Dia anak Hyuuga Hiashi. Abaikan itu karena kalian tahu siapa ayahnya. Yang paling penting," dia mengarahkan sorot matanya pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang mereka. "Dia milik orang yang berdiri di belakang kalian."

Sontak saja dua remaja itu menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati pemuda jabrik yang memandangi mereka ramah. Benar adanya jika memang ramah. Namun itu saja sudah mampu menyiutkan nyali dua lelaki itu. Dan mereka pergi begiu saja dengan mimik tegang.

Pemuda yang baru datang itu menghela nafasnya. Dan menaruh diri di samping gadis tadi yang masih sama tenang dan lelap. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanyanya kepada Barman.

"Tidak ada. Mereka pelanggan baru." Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan bosan.

"Dia mabuk?" Ganti mengarah pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Dia hanya minum segelas cocktail."

Naruto, nama pemuda itu menghela nafas lagi. Menatap maklum pada sosok di sampingnya. Menangkap jelas raut sendu di wajah gadis itu. Sorot mata birunya memandang dalam. Bibirnya tertarik penuh pengertian.

"Dia mengejutkanku saat datang sendirian sejam yang lalu. Dan sudah terlihat lesu. Masalahnya sudah pasti. Aku jadi tidak bertanya apapun." Shikamaru mulai beranjak meninggalkan dua sosok tersebut. "Dia sudah seperti itu sejak setelah minum. Mungkin memang tertidur." Jelasnya lagi.

Pemuda bersetelan gelap itu melepas mantelnya. Memakaikan pada bahu sang gadis. Dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala biru itu. Membelainya pelan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku tidak tidur." Tiba-tiba suara pelan terdengar dari gadis tersebut, lirih dan lelah. "Juga tidak mabuk."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Naruto lembut nan sesal. Memandangi bola mata pualam yang mulai terlihat lagi. Terbuka pelan dan mencari-cari mata biru miliknya. Menatap Naruto dengan penuh arti. Menyiratkan segala kegundahan di sana.

Putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut meringkuk pelan. Namun masih saja dalam posisinya. Hanya menyamankan kepalanya dengan sebuah sentuhan hangat dari tangan Naruto. Mencoba mendapatkan lebih banyak. Hingga sadar bahwa kehangatan itu tak akan ia rasakan lagi untuk beberapa waktu. Itu adalah kurun yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dalam hidup mereka. Tiba-tiba saja dia sesak, lagi dan lagi. Ditambah harus menghadapi kenyataan dirinya harus menikah dalam setahun ke depan. Buatnya itu seperti hari esok. Sungguh ia tak mengharapkannya. "Aku tidak ingin menikah, Naruto." Serak dan mungkin akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Tidak ada wanita yang tidak ingin menikah di umur sepertimu. Kau sudah dua lima, Hinata. Dan kau akan menikah di dua enam. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

Perempuan manis bernama Hinata itu hanya diam. Memejamkan matanya kembali, salah-salah airnya bisa keluar. Mengabaikan penuturan sahabat hidupnya itu. Dia lebih suka menganggap teman hidupnya. Karena baginya sosok itu sudah seperti orang tua, saudara, teman, apapun itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya menyatakan hal itu, karena mereka sudah bersama lebih dari separuh umur mereka sekarang. Sejak keduanya tak tahu berapa banyak hari dalam seminggu, hingga saat ini. Sejak tidak mengenal huruf hingga tahu betul kata-kata yang tertulis dalam hati. Sedari bukan siapa-siapa hingga menjadi bagian hidup masing-masing.

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kau tidak main?"

"Aku sudah izin pada Shikamaru. Mulai hari ini aku tidak bisa lagi bermain di sini sampai beberapa waktu."Naruto menarik Hinata berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada temannya. Sekaligus berpamitan.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya menatap dua insan tersebut pergi. "Aku mulai mengerti kenapa anak-anak menyebut mereka _fool couple._ "Juga sedikit menyayangkan bahwa pelanggannya akan berkurang tanpa adanya Naruto yang biasa bernyanyi.

.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Aku mengendarai mobil Renault milikku dengan pelan. Mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin. Mana aku sadari kelakuanku. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku itu hari ini. Dan ingin cepat terbebas darinya sekarang. Tapi hasratku tak sejalan dengan keinginanku.

Besok, aku akan terbang ke New York. Untuk menjalankan project permintaan dari label rekaman terkemuka. Itu adalah hal yang sangat aku impikan selama ini. Bisa menggebrak pasar musik dunia.

Karena itulah, aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Bisa-bisa aku membatalkan project itu karena dia. Sebulan terakhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Aku sibuk menyiapkan pekerjaan sekaligus penerbangannya. Dan aku sudah berkaul, bahwa aku harus menghindarinya sebaik mungkin. Aku sungguh memimpikan project ini. Dan aku tidak ingin ada hambatan apapun itu, termasuk dirinya. Karena percayalah, aku akan membatalkan tawaran ini jika Hinata sudah meminta.

Namun yang kulakukan ternyata salah. Aku tidak bisa fokus melakukan segala sesuatu hingga hari ini. Tentu saja karena pikiranku penuh dengan dia. Kami tidak pernah renggang seharipun itu. Aku sudah terbiasa bersamanya semenjak sangat kecil. Selalu bersama hingga sekarang.

Tapi aku berusaha menahannya sampai saat ini. Sampai Shikamaru memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang mabuk sendirian. Aku bisa saja mengabaikannya. Karena Shikamaru pasti akan menjaganya. Namun tubuhku melangkah begitu saja menaiki mobil dan menjemputnya. Tak ada yang kupikirkan selain harus menemuinya, dan mengantarkan pulang. Lalu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang esoknya. Namun ternyata salah, sekarang aku tidak berani menginjak pedal melibihi empat puluh. Bahkan mencoba menguranginya sesekali. Aku merasa diriku sangat menyedihkan.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia tak bersuara sekalipun sedari tadi. Hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dan bertopang pada jendela. Memandangi sisi jalan tanpa exspresi. Dia memang tidak mabuk, dan tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Hanya jelas dia sedang despresi.

"Hinata," dia menoleh dengan raut alaminya yang kalem. Aku selalu tenang hanya dengan memandang wajahnya itu. "Kau sudah makan?" Dia menggeleng dan membawa matanya kembali pada jalanan.

"Kita ke kedai ramen jika begitu." Kata-kata itu terlepas begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku merutuki diriku, namun aku berharap dia mau.

Namun yang kudapat tatapan kesal darinya. "Kau ini, bukannya menawariku mau makan apa, malah seenaknya mengajakku ke kedai ramen. Itu sih kemauanmu, Naruto-baka." Dia menumpahkan begitu saja emosinya lewat perkataan tersirat tersebut.

Aku tertawa sebentar, senang dengan tanggapannya bahwa dia mau terbuka. Aku sempat takut bahwa Hinata akan mendiamiku dan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin dia menahanku, namun bukan berarti harus aku turuti. Sudah kubilang diriku memang menyedihkan.

Sedikit tentangku, aku dibesarkan waliku, paman Iruka. Terkadang aku memanggilnya ayah. Aku tinggal dengannya sampai SMP tahun ke-tiga. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin merepotkan dia sementara aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Walau dia sama sekali tak keberatan, karena aku sudah seperti anaknya. Namun aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, menikah dengan wanita yang disukainya. Dan aku bersyukur dia telah berkeluarga, mempunyai anak laki-laki yang sudah berumur 12.

Aku tak keberatan hidup sendiri, karena ada Hinata yang sudah menemaniku sejak sangat lama. Terkadang, aku berpikir bahwa takdir begitu lucu. Bagaimana kita bertemu, dan selalu bersama begitu saja. Tanpa aku sadari bahwa sudah lebih separuh umurku kulewatkan bersamanya. Sampai aku tahu segala tentangnya. Yang mungkin dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Aku menyayanginya, menjaganya layaknya keluarga.

Dia begitu bergantung kepadaku, sama seperti aku yang tak bisa tanpanya. Aku mengabaikan teman-teman lelaki yang menjauhiku karena ketergantunganku pada Hinata. Karena aku begitu menguasainya, hingga tak ada yang bisa mendekatinya. Percayalah, sekalipun aku tak pernah melarang Hinata berteman siapapun. Hanya memang dasarnya dia sulit bergaul. Hampir semua temannya, awalnya adalah temanku. Dan perlahan semua mengerti kami, bahwa kami memang tak terpisah.

"Naruto,"

Aku terkejut mendengar suaranya di telingaku.

"Kau melamunkan apa, sih?"

Aku mendorong wajahnya, "Paki sabuk pengamanmu." Suruhku baru sadar dia tidak memakainya. Tak heran dia dengan mudah mendekatiku.

"Di rumahmu masih banyak bahan makanan?" Tanya dia sembari mengenakan sabuk dengan malas.

"Kenapa?" Seingatku masih ada beberapa, cukup untuk satu menu. Sebentar, "Tidak, kita ke kedai saja." Rutukku tergesa-gesa. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, jika sudah di rumahku dia tidak akan mau pulang. Memang sering dia menginap. Tapi sekarang rasanya tidak boleh. Biasanya aku akan menyuruh Neji menjemputnya, jika Hinata benar-benar harus pulang. Namun sekarang sepupunya itu sedang di luar kota. Dan aku sepenuhnya tak bakal bisa melawan gadis di sebelahku jika bersikeras tidur di rumah.

"Kenapa? Aku akan memasak ramen, Naru."

Aku mengepalkan tangan dan memukul kepalanya gemas. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala kerasmu itu, hm?"

Dia pura-pura meringis memandangiku dengan sebal. Dan lihat alisnya yang berkerut, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Astaga, hatinya memang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Dia benar-benar menangis sekarang. "Baiklah, kita makan di rumah saja." Benar yang kukatakan, tak bakal bisa melawannya.

Dia perempuan yang luar biasa. Dia lembut, penyayang, sopan, pemaaf, hampir semua sifat baik ada padanya. Namun jika denganku, dia bisa jadi keras kepala. Jauh melibihku yang menurut teman-teman tidak ada yang lebih dariku tentang ini. Yah, Hinata tidak menunjukkannya sifat itu pada orang lain. Bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. Aku bingung harus senang atau tidak bahwa hanya aku yang mengtahui hal itu. Dan lihat sekarang, dia sangat mudah menangis jika bersamaku.

.

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

Aku sadar air mata ini bukan karena Naruto menolak aku ke rumahnya. Tangis ini sudah aku tahan dalam beberapa hari ini. Dimulai dari ayah yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus menikah tahun depan. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, calon suamiku sudah di tentukan olehnya. Aku hampir tak bisa membendung rasa sedih dan kesalku sampai kini.

Dan di saat seperti ini, Naruto satu-satu orang yang kubutuhkan malah menghindariku. Aku tahu alasan kenapa dia seperti itu. Namun tidak bisakah dia bersikap seprti biasa, memperbanyak waktu kebersamaan kita, sebelum dia pergi? Bukannya malah menghindar seperti itu.

Aku akui aku memang keberatan dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjalankan hari-hariku tanpanya. Dia sangat penting bagiku. Hanya mengetahui bahwa dia ada dan masih dalam jangkauanku, aku bisa dengan normal menjalani hari. Sementara kali ini, dia akan berada ribuan kilo meter jauhnya dariku. Memikirkannya saja membuatku sesak. Terakhir kali dia pergi jauh, adalah ke kampung halaman ayah angkatnya. Itu saja masih dalam satu provinsi. Dan aku tidak mau menyentuh makanan sedikitpun karenanya.

Meski begitu aku tidak mungkin egois. Ini mimpinya, dan sebagai orang terpenting baginya, aku harus bisa mendukung.

Aku baru sadar jika kita sudah sampai. Aku sibuk mengelap air mataku sementara Naruto sudah di samping membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau bisa tidur di sini malam ini." Katanya mencemaskanku. Dan secercah rasa senang hinggap di hatiku saat dia mengatakannya. Setidaknya aku bisa menebus waktu tempa-tempo hari dengan satu malam, sebelum dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali besok.

"Naruto," kataku parau memandang dirinya. Begitu ingin aku meyakinkan bahkan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku sangat bersyukur dengan kehadirannya. Bahwa aku ingin bersamanya sampai mati, meski itu hanya sebatas teman.

Aku meringkuk memeluknya. Meletakkan tubuhku dalam dekapannya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Aku selalu merasa sempurna dalam dirinya yang hangat. Keinginan untuk menangis dalam hatiku mulai berkurang. Dia membalasku memberikan ketenangan. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya di atas kepalaku. Dan aku ingat sesuatu, dia pernah mengatakan bahwa rambutku terasa dingin di kulitnya. Membuatnya nyaman dan dia sangat menyukainya. Terkadang itu membuatku malu saat ia memelukku di tempat umum, hanya karena ingin membenamkan wajanya di sana. Namun jauh melebihinya, aku senang akan hal itu.

"Ayo masuk, di sini dingin. Aku saja yang memasak." Katanya menarikku memasuki rumahnya. Mungkin itu lebih baik. Jika aku yang melakukannya, aku tidak yakin jari-jariku bakal aman dari pisau.

Kami memasuki rumah sederhana yang bernuansa alami. Kontras dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi terkenal. Orang lain bisa saja tidak menyangka bahwa ini rumahnya. Namun aku paham betul bahwa Naruto menyukai kesederhanaan.

Aku ingat benar bagaiman kami bertemu. Saat itu hari pertama memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Benar-benar hari pertama. Umurku kira-kira empat tahun. Dan itu adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana ayah mengantarkanku langsung ke sekolah. Semua anak tampak bersama orang tua mereka masing-masing. Hanya satu yang tidak, adalah Naruto. Dia hanya sendiri.

Aku tertawa mengingat momen tersebut. Naruto sangat nakal dan berisik. Di hari pertama, dia langsung menantang anak sebayanya bertengkar. Yang membuat mereka menjadi rival sampai sekarang.

Dan mungkin karena dipisah oleh seorang guru, dia menjadi sebal. Hingga tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku dengan tampang cemberut. Aku yang waktu itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menautkan jari dengan gugup. Yang justru membuatnya semakin memperhatikanku karena bingung. Dan entah bagaimana dia bisa melihat mataku dan mengatakan, ' _Matamu indah, namamu siapa?'_ lalu mendeklarasikan pertemanan secara sepihak. Dan di hari pertama itu dia selalu ada di sampingku, menemaniku saat aku tidak dapat berbicara dengan yang lain. Hingga sejalan waktu aku merasa tak perlu seorang teman lagi selain dia.

Sampai sekarang dia selalu menyatakan kekagumannya terhadap diriku. Pada semua hal tentangku. Hingga terkadang membuatku meninjau lagi penampilanku. Yang tak ingin ada kekurangan di matanya. Namun di sisi lain, aku hanya ingin Naruto yang tahu tentang sagala kekuranganku. Bahwa aku akan keras kepala jika sudah menginginkan suatu hal. Aku yang mudah menangis terhadap hal-hal kecil. Dan aku yang tak bisa tanpa dirinya.

Kini tanpa sadar aku sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sementara dia tadi pergi ke dapur. Aku memandangi langit-langit kamar yang bagai angkasa. Ruangan ini bernuansa musik, gitar dan piano, foto-foto dia sedang perform, dengan fans, dengan penyanyi senior lainnya.

Naruto menemukan bakatnya saat pertama menginjak bangku SMA. Dia menyadari ketertarikannya pada alat musik, terutama gitar. Di tahun kedua dia sudah mulai bekerja di sebuah bar milik keluarga dari ibu Shikamaru. Dari itu ia meminta ayah angkatnya untuk tak mengirimkan uang lagi.

Dan pada satu waktu menjelang kenaikan kelas, seorang penyanyi roman senior telah melirik bakatnya itu. Hingga beliau menjadikan Naruto penyanyi terkenal di bawah naungannya. Baginya itu perjuangan yang sulit, aku tahu betul karena aku selalu di sisinya setiap waktu. Mendukungnya yang jatuh bangun dalam menghadapi tantangan. Dan di tahun ketiga, barulah nama Uzumaki Naruto mulai naik daun dan dikenal orang. Suatu kebanggan bagi sekolah kami memiliki seorang idol.

Namun dia tidak diterima dengan mudah begitu saja. Masih ada di antara teman kami yang mencibirnya karena iri. Dan sekali lagi, hanya aku yang tetap di sisinya. Dan lambat laun mereka harus menggigit jari ketika melihat Naruto benar-benar menjadi seorang artis. Yang menggelikan adalah, mereka memimpikan menjadi diriku. Yang selalu menjadi priotas utama seorang Naruto. Yang bisa tinggal dan bernafas satu atap dengannya. Namun Naruto tetaplah orang yang rendah diri, tak besar kepala dan melupakan teman-temannya. Itulah yang luar biasa darinya.

Tentang pertemanan kami, tentu tak semudah kelihatannya. Ayah pernah menolaknya dan menjauhkan kami. Yang membuatku sedih karena alasan ayah adalah status sosial Naruto. Namun aku yang awalnya penurut berubah menjadi keras kepala. Aku hanya ingin satu sekolah dengan Naruto. Dan ayah mulai sadar, percuma memisahkan kami jika akibatnya hanya membuat presatsiku menurun. Jadi, adalah pilihan buruk mencoba menjauhkanku.

Dan kenyataanya, ayah mulai menyukai Naruto. Yang bisa hidup mandiri, yang bisa berkerja keras dengan bakatnya, yang bisa bertanggung jawab atas amanahnya. Dan yang paling penting karena pengaruh terhadapku begitu besar. Ayah tidak bisa pura-pura tidak melihat hal itu.

Beberapa kali mereka berdua bertemu. Namun secara pribadi tidak pernah. Ayah secara tak langsung sudah memberi tanggung jawab terhadapku kepada Naruto. Dalam tanda kutip, kami dilarang kelas menjalin sebuah hubungan melebihi teman. Karena dia tidak ingin namaku muncul dalam gosip infotainment. Dia adalah orang yang sibuk, sangat sbuk dan mungkin paling sibuk. Dia sangat jarang di rumah meninggalkanku dan Hanabi sendirian dengan pelayan-pelayannya. Aku tak menyalahkannya karena itu memang demi kami.

Itulah kenapa aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Naruto. Bahkan sering menginap di rumahnya seperti sekarang. Sampai terkadang dia memarahiku karena meninggalkan Hanabi seorang diri. Dan menyuruh Neji _nii-san_ menjemputku, itu menyebalkan.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki dan mendapati Naruto yang membawa dua cup ramen di tangannya. "Astaga," dengusku pasrah. Dengan waktu selama itu dia hanya memanaskan air saja. Baiklah, toh yang kubutuhkan hanyalah bersamanya.

"Maaf, aku sedang malas memasak." Katanya seolah bersalah. Tahu begitu aku saja tadi yang memasak.

Dia meletakkan remen tersebut di atas meja dan mengambil sebuah gitar.

"Sebentar," aku terbangun dengan semangat. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirku saat menuju grand piano. Aku duduk dan membuka penutupnya. Memposisikan jari-jari kecilku di atas tuts hitam putih. Tentu saja Naruto yang mengajariku. Aku menekan satu not dan mulai meciptakan sebuah nada, sementara Naruto memainkan kuncinya dengan gitar. Mulai tahu lagu apa yang sedang kuinginkan. Ini salah satu dari beberapa kegiatan yang sering kita lakukan saat berada di rumahnya.

Dengan jalinan musik yang sendu ini, aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaan kita. Sebagai teman seorang Naruto tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa menyanyi. Aku hafal semua lagunya. Karena terkadang aku yang membantunya menciptakan itu. Hampir semua adalah tentang kami. Jalan hidup kami, hingga segala perasaan yang sejatinya telah terhubung jauh di lubuk hati.

 _Aku sedih, kau menghibur_

 _Ku kecewa, kau tenangkan_

 _Dalam tawa dan duka, kau hembuskan warna indah_

 _Wahai angin..._

 _Tinggalkanlah seluruh cerita dan kenangan_

 _Kerapuhan hati ini karena sejuta mimpi_

 _Wahai bintang..._

 _Bawalah kami dalam selimut malam_

 _Bersatulah dua sinar hingga ujung waktu_

Aku mendengar petikan gitarnya yang menyamai jari-jariku. Dalam melodi panjang nan berakhir pilu, keinginan menangis yang tadi sirna kini perlahan kembali. Segala hal yang membebani mulai muncul serentak dalam benakku. Hingga tangisku pecah karena tak sanggup menahannya.

Kurasakan tangan melingkar dari belakang. Naruto mendekap leherku seraya menaruh bibirnya di atas kepalaku. Membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Aku berusaha keras menahan kata 'jangan pergi' yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya membalik badan dan membenamkan wajahku di perutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah, Naruto." Kucurahkan kegundahanku lewat satu masalah tersebut.

"Kau bahkan belum tahu siapa calon suamimu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu."

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak ingin tahu." Kataku menggeleng dan terisak. Yang aku tahu orang tersebut adalah pengusaha muda di Suna. Aku tahu ayahku hanya ingin yang terbaik sebagai pendampingku. Namun di mata ayah orang baik adalah orang yang sukses, dan orang sukses adalah orang yang sanggup memimpin perusahaan sepertinya. Bukan penyanyi seperti Naruto.

Persetan dengan naluriku. Aku tak ingin membohongi diri lagi. Aku tak ingin bersama orang lain. Memikirkan akan menikah dengan orang lain, hidup bersama orang tersebut, dan mengahabiskan hari selain dengan Naruto sungguh seperti neraka buatku. Dulu kupikir, selama aku selalu bersama temanku ini, aku tidak perduli siapapun suamiku. Kenyataannya aku tak pernah menginginkan Naruto menjadi suamiku. Tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari ini. Karena menurut kami itu percuma. Hanya akan membuat kita menjadi orang asing. Dan sungguh sempuran kehidupan kita selama ini.

Namun sekarang, aku tidak bisa memikirkan kehidupanku tanpanya. Aku mulai menginginkannya. Memilikinya dan dimiliki olehnya. Bukan lagi sebatas teman atau pengisi waktu. Melainkan benar-benar bersama dalam sebuah ikatan. Dan nyatanya aku mulai mencintai dengan sunguh seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Perasaan yang mungkin sudah ada sejak sangat lama namun tak pernah kusadari.

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Naruto tak kuasa melihat gadis dalam dekapannya tersebut. Memang menyakitkan mengetahui kabar pernikahan temannya itu. Namun dia sudah menyangkanya sedari dulu. Bahwa akan tiba waktunya ia harus merelakan Hinata untuk orang lain. Karena sampai kapan pun, mereka tak mungkin bisa bersatu. Tuhan sudah memberinya seorang Hinata selama ini. Orang yang selalu menemaninya kala ia merasa tak punya siapapun. Orang yang selalu membuatnya bersyukur, bahwa dirinya adalah orang paling beruntung karena mendapat teman yang berharga seperti Hinata. Dan di sisi lain ia mulai sadar, Tuhan tidak akan memberinya lebih dari itu.

"Aku memiliki keriteria tersendiri untuk orang yang akan menjadi suamiku." Tutur Hinata yang mulai tenang. Melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Naruto. Dan menarik temannya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Lalu menaruh kepalanya pada bahu lelaki pujaannya tersebut.

"Dia pasti orang baik, Hinata." Balas Naruto memainkan helaian poni Hinata. Menyalurkan ketenangan di sana. "Dia akan membahagiakanmu."

"Apa kau melihat aku sedang bahagia, Naruto?"

"Tidak sekarang. Kau belum mengalaminya."

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu, Naruto." Sergah Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang sebentar mata biru Naruto yang memancarkan keputusasaan. "Apa salah jika aku menginginkan sendiri seseorang yang akan menjadi suamiku? Dia harus mencintaiku."

"Dia akan mencintaimu, Hinata. Tidak ada lelaki yang tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Apakan berarti kau mencintaiku, Naruto?" Tuntut Hinata dengan dalam dan serius.

Naruto melihat jelas kesakitan yang sedang dialami temannya tersebut. Dia tidak pernah melihat Hainata yang seperti ini. Bola mata yang selalu ia puja kini terlihat redup. "Aku mencintaimu lebih besar dari siapapun di dunia ini."

Air mata menetes kembali dari netra bulan milik Hinata. Hatinya bergetar sakit saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Dia tak mungkin tidak menyadari perasaan Naruto. Tapi anehnya ia tak sedikitpun merasakan kebahagiaan saat Neruto mengakuianya. Yang justru ia dapatkan hanya sakit yang semakin besar. Dia membenci keadaanya, sementara dia tidak menemukan satupun alasan kenapa dirinya seperti itu. "Lebih penting lagi," ucapnya menatap dalam sosok di depannya. Tidak merasa gentar dengan sakit di hatinya. Mencoba memberi tahu bahwa dia ingin sebuah kepastian. "Aku juga harus mencintainya. Orang yang akan menjadi suamiku."

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya. Entah kenapa ia tak berani memandang bola mata indah itu. Dapatkah seseorang mengerti posisinya?

"Dia harus mengerti segala hal tentangku. Kebiasaanku, kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku, kelemahan dan kekuranganku. Adakah orang seperti itu? Katakan, Naruto."

"Hinata, lihat aku!" Naruto menangkup tubuh mungil gadis di depannya. "Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kita sudah melewati begitu panjang waktu, sampai kita pun tak sadar bahwa kita sudah menjadi orang dewasa. Kita tak pernah melewatkan satupun hari tanpa bersama. Kau selalu menjemputku saat aku sulit bangun pagi. Kau membuat dua porsi bekal setiap hari dan memakannya selalu bersamaku hingga kita SMA. Kita tak pernah mau pulang tanpa menunggu satu sama lain selesai dan berjalan bersama. Aku menolak setiap ajakan teman-temanku jika itu tidak melibatkan dirimu."

"Hinata, kita mungkin masih tetap seperti dulu. Kita masih saling bergantung sama lain. Kau pun masih mudah menangis jika bersamaku. Kau akan menangis setiap sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan hatimu. Selain itu, aku juga sering berbuat salah hingga kau memarahiku. Aku tidak bisa menyusun waktuku dengan baik, jadi aku akan membutuhkanmu. Kau ada pada semua hal dalam hidupku."

Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata walaupun masih terus saja menangis. Terkadang ada kalanya salah satu dari mereka harus menjadi dewasa. Dan kali ini dirinyalah yang menjadi peran itu. Meski itu menyiksa mereka berdua, tapi hanya Naruto yang bisa meyakinkan gadis tersebut. "Namun kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi sesuatu. Kita harus bisa merelakan perubahan." Tuturnya menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Mencium surai kebiruan yang terasa dingin. "Aku bisa mengerti tentangmu karena begitu lama waktu yang kita lewati. Namun bukan berarti aku layak memilikimu."

Hinata terisak keras memukuli dada Naruto. "Kau mencintaiku, Naru."

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin tanpamu. Aku selalu menahan keinginanku untuk memilikimu. Aku selalu melihatmu setiap hari hingga kadang aku lupa dengan batasku. Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu. Aku ingin segalanya darimu, Hinata."

Hinata menarik dirinya. Mereka berhadapan. Dia menghapus paksa air matanya dan menatap pemudah pujaannya dengan bersemu. Jantungnya berdebar hebat dan menyakitkan. "Kalu begitu, cium aku." Katanya bersungguh-sungguh.

Naruto terkejut tak sedikitpun menyangka Hinata akan mengatakan itu. "Aku menciummu sedari tadi, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng dan wajahnya semakin memerah. "Bukan. Cium di bibirku, Naruto." Dia sadar betul ucapannya. Dia tahu seharusnya tak melakukan hal ini saat dengan keadaan seperti itu. Namun dia benar-benar hanya ingin Naruto yang memiliki semua darinya.

Nafas Naruto mulai tak teratur. Bagaimanapun dia seorang lelaki. Dan dia tidak bisa begitu saja pura-pura tidak melihat seperti apa Hinata itu. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ada perempuna yang lebih cantik dari Hinata. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang sempurna. Naruto sudah menyadari hal ini sudah sedari dulu. Dan percayalah, dia selalu menahan rasa ingin menyentuhnya selama ini. Karena bagaimanapun dia masih mempunyai etika. Beruntung kasih sayangnya begitu besar hingga rasa ingin menjaga lebih tinggi dari hasrat biologisnya.

Namun sekarang, dia melihat dengan sempurna seperti apa temannya tersebut. Hinata mengenakan kemeja peach yang tipis. Sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang selalu Naruto bayangkan selama ini. Dan juga rok span jeans pendek, yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya bak porselen. Namun di samping itu semua, wajah Hinata-lah yang selalu Naruto kagumi. Gadis itu memiliki wajah begitu manis. Mata sewarna salju yang tak pernah ia ragukan keindahannya. Terbingkai mahkota indigo panjang layaknya seorang puteri. Dan perawakan yang tak pernah luput keanggunannya.

Tidak heran begitu banyak lelaki yang terang-terangan menyatakan ketertarikannya. Namun mereka harus menelan kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah memiliki orang di dalam matanya. Dan tidak pernah sakalipun menatap yang lain.

Naruto menggapai satu sisi pipi Hinata yang memerah. Menelan ludah ketika merasakan sesuatu merayap dalam darahnya. Dia mendekatkan diri dan mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka. Memandangi wajah sosok di depannya yang seperti bayi. Perhatiannya tertuju pada bibir ranum yang basah karena banyak menangis.

Kelopak putih Hinata terpejam menyembunyikan bola matanya. Mendengarkan bagaimana jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak cepat. Ada perasaan baru dalam tubuhnya, yang menyatu dalam syaraf-syarafnya. Ada sesuatu yang mencoba menggapai organ-organ dalam perutnya. Hingga menghubungkan perasaan mereka yang tak pernah terjamah. " _Ittai_..." Namun dia harus meringis sakit karena justru Naruto membenturkan dahi mereka keras-keras. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum geli.

Dengan kepala yang bersatu, Naruto menggertakkan gigi dengan gemas. "Hanya karena aku sudah bersamamu puluhan tahun, bukan berarti aku tak pernah menahan diriku Hinata. Aku selalu memujimu bersama dengan setiap nafasku. Aku selelu mencoba mendapatkan sesuatu darimu dengan cara terhormat. Namun aku menyayangimu lebih dari diriku sendiri. Kau begitu berharga sampai aku takut untuk menyentuh sehelai rambutmu."

Naruto menarik diri dan duduk dengan normal. "Aku selalu melakukan banyak hal kepadamu, hanya agar kau sadar kau sangat berarti dalam hal apapun. Namun aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melewati batas. Aku mempunyai caraku untuk mencintaimu dalam kehidupan ini."

Hati Hinata membuncah mendengar hal tersebut. Dia tak merasa seistimewa ini dalam hidupnya. Yang ia tahu hanya Naruto-lah olang paling istimewa baginya. Tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya begitu diistemewakan. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri. Mengabaikan pening di kepalanya. Dia beranjak ke depan Naruto. Menaruh satu lututnya di atas bangku dan di antara paha Naruto. Dia sedikit membungkuk dengan sangat sensual. Memandangi lelaki dengan pertahanan baja di depannya kini. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa Naruto menahan dirinya selama ini, sementara mereka selalu bersama di setiap detiku pun. Dia yang baru menyadari hasrat tubuhnya malam ini saja sudah menyebalkan rasanya.

"Jika kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan lancar, kenapa tak mengatakannya kepada ayahku, hm?" Tantang Hinata menggoda tanpa tahu seperti apa dirinya di mata Naruto sekarang. "Kau tahu rasanya sangat menyebalkan saat mengetahui kau menginganku lebih dulu dan kau berhasil menahannya. Sementara aku sekarang sama sekali tak berdaya dengan getaran ini."

Naruto benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala gadis ini. Apa Hinata tidak tahu baku-baku kukunya yang memutih karena menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Tidak tahu seperti apa dirinya sekarang di hadapan Naruto. Yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Potongan leher Hinata terbuka karena membungkuk. Rok span-nya terangkat karena memaksa kakinya untuk mengeliminasi jarak. Dari mana temannya itu memikirkan cara tersebut?

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dalam gendongannya. Dan mendudukannya di atas sofa. Sementara dia beranjak menuju meja ruangan dan mengambil ramen mereka. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Hinata yang seperti itu. Gadis tersebut jauh terlihat berbahaya dari pada lima tahun yang lalu. Hinata bisa saja meruntuhkan pertahannya jika satu detik lebih lama dengan posisi tadi.

Naruto duduk di hadapan Hinata dan meletakkan salah satu ramen di atas meja sofa. "Kita akan memikirkan cara untu melakukannya. Sementara itu makanlah dulu. Kau harus makan."

"Aku tidak lapar." Sergah Hinata bersedekap dan bersandar dengan sebal. Menatap tajam pemuda di depannya yang sama sekali tak masuk akal baginya. Temannya itu bahan sudah memakan ramennya dengan normal. Sementara dirinya bersusah payah meredam gejolak panas dal tubuhnya.

"Jangan pikir aku akan melakukannya dengan halus jika benar-benar terjadi sekarang, Hinata. Kita butuh penyesuaian. Makanlah lalu tidur. Aku harus bangun pagi agar tidak ketinggalan penerbangan besok."

Hinata menegakkan badan dengan cepat. Baru ingat hal tersebut. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Luar biasa temannya itu bisa lupa. Dia harus bisa menjawab dengan baik agar Hinata tak menangis lagi. "Ini project besar. Mungkin akan membutuhkan beberapa bulan. Tergantung seberapa cepat lagunya menembus pasar." Dia menyesap kuah terakhir dari cup ramen di tangannya. Jangan heran dengan bagaimana cepatnya dia menyantap makanan itu. Dia meletakkan cup tersebut di meja dan menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Aku berjanji setelah semua selesai, aku akan berbicara pada ayahmu, bahkan memohon pada calon suamimu untuk mengurungkan pernikahan kalian. Karena hanya satu orang yang bisa menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan waktunya untuk dirimu. Satu orang yang dengan bahagia menghabiskan harinya bersamamu. Satu orang yang mengerti segala hal tentangmu. Dan satu orang yang akan mencintaimu sejak lama dan hingga sangat lama."

"Naruto," Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan haru. Menjatuhkan setiap linangan air matanya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapaun selain sosok di depannya. Dia beranjak dan melompati meja begitu saja. Menghambur dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

Naruto hanya bisa terjengkal dan tertindihi tubuh Hinata yang memeluknya. Dia balas melingkarkan tangannya dengan hangat. Menikmati segala yang ia rasakan dan dapatkan dari sosok itu.

"Kau lelaki terbaik dan paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui, Naru. Aku tak pernah berpikir ada yang melibihi dirimu dalam memperlakukanku. Aku selalu bersyukur dengan pertemuan kita, hingga tak cukup lagi kebahagiaan yang bisa aku rasakan hingga kini. Terima kasih dengan kehadiranmu. Terima kasih dengan perasaan yang selalu kau jaga untukku." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya tanpa sedikitpun melepas rengkuhannya. Menatap mata sebiru awan yang pemiliknya begitu istimewa baginya. Menyiratkan semua cintanya yang tak lagi terbendung. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kita akan berjuang bersama. Izinkan aku berjuang bersamamu. Sampai semua orang tahu bahwa hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu. Dan hanya dirimu yang boleh membalas itu semua kepadaku."

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan membenamkan bibirnya pada pipi Hinata yang tembem. Hal yang selalu ia ingin lakukan sedari dulu. Bukan berarti pertahanannya runtuh saat ini. Namun ia ingin memberitahu gadis tersebut, untuk tak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi guna membuktikan perasaan mereka. Bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama dan akan ditakdirkan bersatu.

Hinata memjamkan matanya merasakan hangatnya kecupan Naruto di pipinya. Dia tidak menyesal Naruto melakukannya. Bahkan sejatinya ia sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama. Sampai ia berpikir bahwa tak ada waktu lebih baik dari pada sekarang ini.

Naruto melepaskan sentuhan lembutnya dan menatap iris bulan yang mempertemukan mereka pertama kali. Jika saja dia tidak melihat mata indah itu dulu, mungkin mereka tak akan seperti sekarang. Mungkin dia tidak akan memiliki wanita luar biasa seperti temannya ini. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah dari dulu mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Hanya karena kau lebih dulu menyadari bukan berarti kau lebih dariku, Naru."

Seperti itulah kehidupan baru yang akan mereka jalani. Bahwa tidak akan ada yang merasa cukup dengan perasaan mereka kepada satu sama lain. Bahwa tak ada yang sebaik mereka dalam saling mencintai. Dan tak akan ada yang menyebut mereka _fool couple_ lagi.

Melainkan _perfect couple_.

 **END**


End file.
